Providence
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Witches and Vampires go together like oil and water. At least, that's what they've been led to believe. But when two unlikely people begin to fall in love, will they be able to overcome their differences and defeat the evil that threatens the world? -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC Story


**Providence**

_Chapter One_

-Hang Out-

Two boys walked up to a fairly large house, the outside decorated in a modern-antique way. They looked to be polar opposites of one another, one having dark, raven colored hair while the other's was dirty blonde. The blonde smiled, his hazel eyes twinkling. "I'm so excited for school to start next week." He said.

"Of course you are." The ebony haired boy rolled his forest green orbs behind his aviators. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck, his old pair of converse on his feet. "You're always excited about everything."

"Better than never being excited, the way you are." Kyo said, sticking his tongue out at his friend. He had on some khaki shorts and a light blue polo with the collar popped, his sandals flopping as he walked.

Akito scoffed. "I get excited, I just don't go bouncing around the room."

"You should, it's fun." He snickered.

They stopped before the large wooden double doors, and Akito rang the bell. Through the glass they could see a figure coming towards them, and when they opened, it revealed a beautiful woman with bright emerald eyes and pastel pink hair that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a white cotton dress with a sweetheart neckline, though it didn't go low enough to be deemed inappropriate. She smiled at them, the act making her look more stunning. "Oh, hello boys! What a pleasant surprise." she said.

They both nodded at her, giving her smiles of varying degrees. "Toshiro said it was cool if we came over Mrs. Sabaku." Kyo said.

"Of course, it's no problem!" She waved it off, stepping aside and letting them in. "Toshiro's in his room with Vincent. If you boys like I can have Consuela make you some snacks."

"That won't be necessary ma'am." Akito said respectfully. "We just had lunch."

"Alright, well you boys have fun." Sakura smiled, waving to them as they headed up the stairs.

They went back down the hall and stopped before their friend's door, opening it without knocking to reveal the two occupants. One was a redheaded boy with dark jade eyes, and the other an auburn haired boy with aquamarine eyes. They two were sitting in the corner in front of the television playing a video game, which they had paused when the door had opened. "Sup guys." Akito said, sitting next to them. Kyo sat as well, though on the end of the bed as he took in the contents on the screen.

"Who's winning?" he asked.

"Me of course." The redhead scoffed with a smirk.

Vincent, the auburn haired boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, it's _your_ game, so you just practice more."

Akito smirked. "I'm surprised you're not cheating by now Vincent."

"Well there's only so much you can do with a video game." He chuckled, leaning back. "Unplug the controller and whatnot, but everything else makes it too obvious." He laughed.

Everyone else laughed, nodding in agreement. Kyo let out a sigh. "So Toshiro…you're mom's lookin' pretty hot today." the blonde winked at his friend. "I'm just sayin'."

"I know right!" Vincent looked back at Kyo. "I'm telling you that's a MILF if I ever saw one. If only her breasts were bigger. I wonder how she gives Master Gaara a tit fuck. I mean those are _fantastic_."

"Oh my God!" Toshiro exploded, "I'm _right_ here."

"Cover your ears if you don't wanna listen." Akito smirked. "Besides, I bet he uses a spell to make 'em bigger when they fuck. It's not like he'd damage her body by fixing them later."

Toshiro huffed, closing his eyes as all of them suddenly slammed against the wall. "For your information, my father likes small breasts and I don't appreciate you talking about my mother as if any of you stood a chance with her."

Vincent tried to fight against the force that was holding him up. "I'm just sayin'…she looks the same as she did when we were little. I think she even gets more vibrant."

Akito sighed. "It's not like we would ever try anything with your mother anyways." he said. "It is a mystery though, how she never seems to age."

"Maybe she gets Botox." Kyo suggested.

"She doesn't get Botox." Toshiro rolled his eyes, seeming to relax and then the others fell back to the ground, steadying themselves.

The auburn haired man nodded, stretching. "Dude control yourself will you? Don't be using your powers on us." He said, sitting back down. "Besides, you'd be able to tell if she got Botox."

"Yeah but Kyo's an idiot, remember?" the ebony haired man said, resuming his seat as well.

Kyo huffed. "I am not."

"How about we stop talking about my mom and just talk about the party already." The redhead grumbled, beginning to pout.

"Alright, alright." Akito waved him off. "So where do you want to have the party?"

"Your house of course." Vincent said simply as he looked over to the Uchiha. "Your house is more hip and trendy, and your dad will not want to hang around. He'll leave. He's not as…observant…as a certain redhead." He lowered his voice, glancing around as if they were being watched.

"He's right, this way we can actually have fun." Kyo said.

Akito nodded. "Alright, I'll tell my father."

Toshiro smirked. "Of course. Plus, we'll need a good blow out before school starts."

"And a good blow job." The ebony haired man added. "I'm gonna invite some of the new freshman girls. They're always eager to please."

"Good thinking." Kyo nodded.

The redhead glanced over at his best friend. "So…Akito…you should invite your friend Minako too…" He said with a small blush.

Akito arched a brow. "Oh?" he asked. "And, why would that be?"

"Well…b…because…" his blush darkened.

"Because he liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her." Vincent snickered, leaning back, only to have a pillow thrown in his face.

"Shut up!" Toshiro yelled.

Kyo laughed. "Aw, you have a crush on little Mina?" he teased. "That's cute."

"I don't have a crush on her." he huffed, looking off. "I just think she's cute is all."

"Dude, that's what a crush is." Akito snickered. "But I'll make sure she comes. And I'll tell her to wear something slinky."

"Don't tell her that!" Toshiro gasped, appearing even more embarrassed. "It's not like we're going to have sex or anything! I mean that's just..." he sighed, covering his face with his hands. "You guys suck."

The other three burst into laughter. Akito got up and walked over to his best friend, patting him on the back. "Don't worry about it. She's so demure, I bet the most revealing thing she has is a tank top. If you wanted to fuck her you'd have to do some serious convincing." He assured the redhead.

Toshiro gave his friend a small glare. "Will you stop talking like that, you guys don't need to be dicks and say you're just going to fuck someone. That's so…rudimentary."

"Alright. I'm going to penetrate her repeatedly and bang her into the headboard until she screams my name in ecstasy." The ebony haired boy rolled his eyes and sat back down. "You need to chill out Toshiro. It's not like we talk like this all the time."

Kyo snorted. "You mean _I_ don't talk like that all the time. You and Vincent are the worst." The blonde said.

"You're a pig." Toshiro glared. "I'm telling you, one day you're going to find the love of your life and you're going to mess it all up cause' you're a vulgar asshole."

Akito shrugged. "If she really loves me, she'll love my asshole vulgarity." He smirked.

The redhead just sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever. Can't say I didn't warn you."

There was a knock on the door then and without waiting for an answer, it opened and in walked another redhead who was much older than Toshiro. Despite how similar the two looked, the elder had a serious and almost uncaring expression on his façade. His eyes were more jade and lighter than his son's, but Gaara just looked around at the group. "Good. You're all here. I'd hate to waste another breath with you other idiots."

"What's up Master Gaara?" Kyo asked.

"As you all know, Toshiro's eighteenth birthday is rapidly approaching." The elder said quickly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Akito nodded. "And he's going to Ascend." He elaborated.

"Yes. As this process begins, you will all start to become affected by its magic. Not as much as Toshiro, but slowly you will feel your power rising as his does. When you Ascend, you all must come to me unless you want your powers burning through you like wildfire. It will hurt like hell unless I give you a special elixir that will not only increase the healing of your body when the magic begins to bind, it will lock it into you as another source instead of draining away from your life force as it has our ancestors before us."

"So…we all need to come to you for the elixir?" Kyo asked, confused.

Gaara rolled his eyes and tried not to be too irritated with the blonde. "Well seeing as I'm the only one who has it and knows how to make it…yes…you need to come here. But, if you don't want to, you can go willy nilly with your powers and go kill yourselves. But wouldn't you like to be able to use them to your heart's content and still retain your youth? I don't know about you Kyo, but your grandfather is pretty disgusting old."

"Yeah, he is." Akito snickered.

"So any questions?" Gaara asked, looking around the room once more. "We'll talk more on the matter the closer it gets, and until then take it easy on your powers. I don't enjoy covering up your shenanigans."

"Yeah, yeah, we know how to behave." Akito sighed.

The elder redhead arched what could be a brow. "Do you now Akito? If I recall correctly, it was your brilliant idea to light the church steeple on fire."

The Uchiha huffed. "Yeah, but it's not like anybody got hurt. And those beams were super old, how was I supposed to know they'd light up like a cigarette?"

"I'll especially be watching you." he pointed before turning to leave the room. "Try not to do anything stupid. I'd hate to have to silence a generation." He smirked, leaving them and closing the door behind him.

Kyo shivered. "Man…your dad is scary." He said, looking at Toshiro.

"And as big of a hard ass as mine." Akito grumbled.

Vincent nodded. "I think I might have peed my pants for a moment there." He said, looking to them. "I can't even imagine having someone like him in the group. All dark and…silent. It's always the quiet ones."

Toshiro sighed once more, watching his door as he felt something inside him grow cold. He really didn't want his eighteenth birthday to come. It was something he wished would never arrive. "Yeah…"

Noticing his friend's expression, Akito gave him an odd look. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Huh?" the redhead blinked and then realized they were all looking at him. "Oh no, nothing I guess. Just thinking about school and my Ascending and all…"

"What's there to think about?" the ebony haired boy questioned, clapping him on the shoulder. "School's easy, and once you Ascend you'll be even stronger than you are now."

"Yeah…" he tried to smile. Though in all honesty he'd be stronger than they could even imagine. "So! What do you guys want to do?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Let's play some video games!" Kyo smiled. "Akito can plan out the party, he's the best at it anyways. So we'll leave the boring stuff to him."

Vincent chuckled, grabbing another controller. "Sounds good to me!"

The group started a new game then, wasting the rest of their afternoon thinking of nothing but winning. All except one, who was still focused on Ascending. And when the day was mostly spent, each left to return to their respective homes for the night.


End file.
